Un cambio
by OkamiDan
Summary: A veces cambias cuando no debes. A veces necesitas cambiar para mejorar.
1. No tienes porque cambiar

**Notas importantes: Los diseños humanizados son estilo Pole-bear, con otro artista no funciona.  
Canción usada es Fucking Perfect de Pink.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Scott Cawton. La trama si.  
Personajes principales: Toy Bonnie (BonBon) y Mangle.  
Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo.**

* * *

 **— Jaja perdedor, vete antes de que se nos pegue lo marica.**

 **— Iugh, parece niña, vámonos chicas.**

 **— Salga ahora mismo, le da mal ejemplo a sus compañeros.**

Un peli azul caminaba cabizbajo por las calles, todos al mirarlo ponían una mueca. El chico tenía el cabello azul con un mechón en el fleco más claro, su cabello era largo, tanto que llegaba por debajo de su cintura, iba atado en coletas bajas; sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, sus pestañas largas y algo risadas, tenía un poco de sombra morada en estas y un rubor natural en la cara. En esos momentos tenía un uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa de botones blanca, chaleco azul, moño o corbatín rojo, pantalón azul oscuro, zapatos y guantes negros, en sus manos estaba unas orejas de conejo del mismo color que su pelo.

— ¡BONBON! —el chico sintió como lo abrazaban, una chica albina, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, su fleco cubría su ojo izquierdo, su ojo era ámbar, tenía algo de labial y un rubor natural en la cara. Tenía una camisa amarilla manga larga, un chaleco rosa, un short del mismo color pero más claro. Unas calcetas blancas con líneas rosas, una era más alta que la otra y unos botines, con un poco de tacón, amarillos con detalles rosas. Encima usaba una capa morada con líneas blancas y un moño rojo. Igual un par de orejas puntiagudas blancas con detalles rosas—. Hola ¿Cómo te fue?

— Mangle… he tenido días mejores —suspiro el chico, ambos se dirigían a una pizzería.

— ¿Otra vez te está molestando? —la chica frunció el ceño—. Parece que alguien quiere otra paliza —murmuro.

— Déjalo, solo empeoraras las cosas.

— Cierto, que digan lo que quiera —ambos entraron al lugar, todas las miradas se posaron en el chico, miradas de asco menos de dos personas. Una rubia y un castaño. Ambos les sonrieron, cuando los cuatro se encontraron comenzaron a platicar y finalmente la albina se fue a otra zona del local, los tres restantes subieron al escenario, no sin que antes el peli azul tomara una guitarra roja. Toda la tarde trascurrió con normalidad, los niños jugaban y escuchaban las canciones.

— Señor Toy Bonnie —llamo una niña jalando un poco del pantalón del chico, este se agacho a su altura—. Tome, le hice un dibujo —le mostro un dibujo de él y la niña tomados de la mano y muy felices, el joven sonrió al verlo y cuando iba a agradecerle.

— ¡Lily, ven aquí! —una señora se acerca a la niña y la aleja del guitarrista—. No te acerques a él, es mal ejemplo para ti —el chico mira como la señora se lleva a la niña, su mirada pasa de feliz a una de tristeza profunda. Aprieta el dibujo con fuerza, aferrándose a este, siente un par de manos en sus hombros y mira a sus dos compañeros verlo tristes.

— Ignórala ¡Es un idiota! —le dice la rubia de forma consoladora, el chico asistente sin dejar su expresión.

* * *

El peli azul iba saliendo del local con su amiga albina, pero pasan por la oficina de su jefe, escuchan una conversación con al parecer una señora.

— No vamos a sacar a Toy Bonnie de la banda, así que tiene dos opciones, se aguanta o se larga.

— ¿¡Qué acaso quieren darle un mal ejemplo a los niños!? ¡Solo los enseñaran a travestirse! ¡Por dios, entre en razón!

— Usted es la que tiene que entrar en razón, ahora si es lo único que vino a decir, le invito a pasar a la salida.

— ¡Se va a arrepentir! —ambos se escondieron al sentir pasos cerca, la mujer abrió la puerta con el castaño siguiéndola.

— Me da pena el niño o niña que es su hijo, tener una madre tan idiota.

— ¡JODASE! —la mujer sale hecha una furia, el castaño solo suelta un suspiro volviendo a su oficina, Mangle observa a Toy Bonnie quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, una vez no había señal de nadie salió corriendo del local con la chica siguiéndolo a duras penas.

— BONBON, ESPERA —ambos paran en un parque, el chico tenía la respiración agitada, no solo por la carrera, del mismo modo por su llanto.

— Ya no aguanto Mangle, las burlas, los insultos, las miradas, todo, todo me tiene harto, pensé que ignorarlo sería fácil, pero no es así ¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga el cabello largo o que use maquillaje? Incluso si fuera travesti ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No soy una persona como todos por eso? ¿Significa que no tengo derechos como todo el mundo? Duele el tener que recibir insultos todos los días solo por cómo me visto o el aspecto que tengo —la chica lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, simplemente lo abrazo mientras él seguía desahogándose con el llanto.

— La sociedad es estúpida y todos son una bola de ignorantes…

* * *

Toy Bonnie se encontraba en su apartamento, miraba la televisión ya más calmado, observo su celular, tenía algunos mensajes de su madre, de su padre, de sus amigos y de Mangle. Sonrió al ver el "No dejes que te afecte, mañana vamos a entrenar para que sepas lanzar sillas a la cara" rio, su amiga siempre se preocupaba por él, en realidad ella paso por lo mismo, todos la confundían con un chico por su forma ruda de ser, pero a ella le daba igual. No entendía como habían personas que podían ignorar a todo el mundo como lo eran Mangle, Toy Chica (De la cual la acusaban de puta y otras variedades) o Puppet. O quienes con solo una mirada se hacían de temer como su hermano SpringTrap, Foxy (El hermano de Mangle) o Golden (El hermano de Toy Freddy)

Sin dejar de divagar en su mundo se fue a bañar y una vez termino se dirigió al espejo abriéndolo como a una puertita y buscando dentro su crema, justamente estaba en el fondo y tuvo que sacar sus sombras y sus tijeras, entre otras cosas. Una vez la encontró la saco y cerró la puerta comenzando a aplicársela, pensó en su infancia, el junto a sus hermanos vivían en un pueblo muy chico, desde pequeño se acostumbró a tener el pelo largo (Todos en su familia) y cuando se mudó a esa ciudad con sus hermanos y conoció a Toy Chica y Mangle por curiosidad comenzó a ponerse sombra, según él se veía bien. Pero a nadie más le parecía bien. Tomo sus sombras.

 _— Ignórala ¡Es un idiota! —le dice la rubia de forma consoladora._

 _— No vamos a sacar a Toy Bonnie de la banda, así que tiene dos opciones, se aguanta o se larga._

 _— La sociedad es estúpida y todos son una bola de ignorantes…_

Sonrió recordando cómo sus amigos se preocuparon por él y lo apoyaron, pese a que ellos se metieran en problemas. Guardo las sombras y la crema y miro las tijeras.

 _— ¡Lily, ven aquí! No te acerques a él, es mal ejemplo para ti._

 _— ¿¡Qué acaso quieren darle un mal ejemplo a los niños!? ¡Solo los enseñaran a travestirse! ¡Por dios, entre en razón!_

 _— Ya no aguanto Mangle, las burlas, los insultos, las miradas, todo, todo me tiene harto, pensé que ignorarlo sería fácil, pero no es así._

Pero igual recordaba los insultos, los cuales cada vez dolían más. Miro el filo de las tijeras y su reflejo en estas, en ellas veía lo que todo el mundo odiaba.

— Si yo cambiara… la gente me querría y al fin sería feliz —acerco las tijeras a su cuello— y así todo estaría bien…

* * *

En la escuela todos balbuceaban algo sobre Toy Bonnie, Mangle que recién llegaba se percató de esto y estaba dispuesta a tomar lo primero que encontrara y lanzárselo al primero que oyera hablar de su amigo.

— Mangle ¿Has visto a Toy Bonnie, se ve increíble? —dijo una chica dejándola confundida, miro atrás, Toy Chica que era un año mayor y Toy Freddy quien era tres la miraron confundidos, iban llegando apenas y al escuchar cómo la gente adulaba a su amigo, cuando apenas ayer todos lo repudiaban, les extraño.

— ¿Quién les pago por decirlo? Si me entero que SpringTrap…

— No, no ¿Qué no lo han visto? —los tres negaron—. Vayan a verlo, está en su salón —los tres se vieron y corrieron al salón donde iban Toy Bonnie y Mangle, al llegar se sorprendieron de ver a varios chicos hablar con un Toy Bonnie con el cabello corto y alborotado.

— ¿BonBon? —el chico volteo y al verlos los saludo con una sonrisa alegre.

— Chicos, buenos días ¿Qué hacen aquí? Normalmente nos vemos hasta el receso —pregunto curioso.

— ¿Qué te hiciste? —pregunto Toy Freddy desconcertado.

— ¿Uh? Me corte el pelo ¿no se ve bien? —pregunto de nuevo, los tres se vieron dudosos, aunque Mangle se veía un poco molesta.

— ¿Por qué te lo cortaste? —pregunto la albina cruzándose de brazos.

— No te quejes zorrita, se le ve bien —dijo un chico abrazando al peli azul por los hombros.

— Pero…

— Todos siéntense —comunico el maestro— y ustedes dos a sus salones —le dijo a Toy Freddy y Toy Chica, ambos se suspiraron y aceptaron a regañadientes, luego hablarían todos.

* * *

— ¿Por qué te lo cortaste BonBon? —pregunto Mangle, los cuatro estaban en el patio, ya que era la hora de descanso.

— Pensé que si me veía más normal la gente dejaría de quejarse tanto y no me despreciaran —contesto de forma feliz, Toy Chica observo insegura al chico.

— ¿Pero… a ti te gusta?

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta de la rubia lo descoloco—. Bueno, apenas me acostumbro a tenerlo corto, pero creo que se ve ¿bien? —ninguno se convenció de sus palabras, pero dos de ellos lo dejaron pasar, si así lo quería el chico nada podrían hacer. Pero Mangle no parecía muy de acuerdo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? —el chico asintió bajando la mirada—. Toy Bonnie —el chico se tensó, cuando Mangle no lo llamaba BonBon iba enserio—. No tienes por qué mantener contentos a todos ¿te lo dije no? Si no les parece que se jodan.

— P-pero ahora nadie me dice nada e incluso me han adulado —contesto nervioso—. Por favor no se enojen, aunque me alegra que todos estén bien conmigo me importa más que ustedes estén bien conmigo y si me odiaran…

Mangle soltó un suspiro pesado —Tranquilo, no podría odiarte… aunque estoy un poco decepcionada —se levantó de su lugar y se alejó de los tres, los dos mayores no sabían que decir, solo esperaban que esto no se saliera de sus manos.

* * *

– ¡Ey Toy! –el peliazul volteo a ver a un chico que iba con él, el mismo que siempre lo molestaba cuando su cabello era más largo–. Amigo, el viernes en mi casa hay una fiestas y quería que vinieras –se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo invitaban a alguna celebración y que no fuera de su familia.

– C-claro, s-será c-cool –contesto nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar.

– Genial, paso por tu casa a recogerte –se despidió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

– Definitivamente Mangle tiene más fuerza –murmuro alejándose, tenía que ir a su trabajo.

* * *

– ¿Señor Toy Bonnie, porque se cortó el pelo? –pregunto una niño.

– Bueno, quería un pequeño cambio de imagen ¿Te gusta? –pregunto sonriendo, los niños eran lo único que lo hacían mejorar su día.

– Si… aunque me gustaba su cabello largo –admitió el pequeño sorprendiéndolo, se despidió con un ademan y fue a seguir comiendo.

– ¿Ven? No soy la única –murmuro Mangle entre dientes.

– No podemos hacer nada, es su decisión –susurro un joven de pelo negro y con la cara pintada.

– Pero Puppet, a todos nos han dicho insultos, apodos y más cosas horribles, pero cambiar tu forma de ser –se quejó la albina.

– Sigue siendo el mismo, un corte no lo hará cambiar –le dijo antes de meterse a una gran caja de regalos. La albina se cruzó de brazos mientras aceptaba un globo que le ofrecía el pequeño Ballom Boy.

* * *

El peli azul sonrió, esa última semana fue perfecta, todos dejaron de mirarlo con asco y ahora tenía admiración y amistad, aunque Mangle seguía sin estar satisfecha.

– Tarde o temprano lo entenderá –se dijo a sí mismo, escucho la puerta ser tocada y salió a ver, hay estaba su compañero el cual al verlo hizo una mueca.

– ¿Ira con eso? –pregunto dudoso.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –se miró, tenía una camisa que caía por uno de sus hombros blanca, un pantalón ajustado azul y unos botines negros.

– Pareces niña con aquello –murmuro.

– B-bueno –como le iba a explicar que toda su ropa era parecida y la que no "parecía de chica" era del trabajo o para eventos casuales–. Vuelvo en un momento.

* * *

– ¿Puedo saber porque usas mi ropa? –pregunto un chico de pelo morado amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja y ojos rojos.

– Si ¿Por qué usas la ropa de tu hermano? –pregunto Mangle molesta, ahora al peliazul se le dio por usar la ropa de su hermano que no era nada parecida a la suya pues el chico de nombre Bonnie usaba tonos más oscuros.

– Porque la de Spring me queda muy grande –sonrió el chico hasta que recibió un zape de ambos chicos.

– ¡IDIOTA!

– ¡ESTAS CAMBIANDO!

– ¡SIQUIERA PIDEMELA PRESTADA!

– ¡LO SIENTO!

* * *

– Bien, un corte si lo hizo cambiar –admitió Puppet, todos los Toy's observaban con asombro a Toy Bonnie el cual paso de ser un chico dulce, atento, amable a un disque "Bad boy" que usa la ropa de emo de su hermano mayor, se cree el chulo del barrio y actúa tan irritable.

– ¿Puedo? –pidió la albina a Toy Freddy, el asintió colocando una mano en su frente. La albina se acercó a su "amigo" y le dio un fuerte golpe que paro las risas de alrededor.

– ¡JODER! ¿¡Qué te pasa Mangle!? –pregunto molesto, algunas chicas vieron mal a la albina quien solo las ignoro.

– ¿Qué me pasa? –pregunto la mencionada con voz irónica, los otros Toy's retrocedieron–. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

– Por algo te pregunto –le contesto burlón un chico a lado del peli azul.

– Me pasa… que tú… ERES UN REVERENDO IMBECIL –le grito furiosa, algunos se comenzaron a alejar–. ¿¡TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO!? ¿¡DONDE QUEDÓ **MI** BONBON!? ¿¡Donde quedó ese chico dulce y amable que le gusta su pelo largo, su sombra morada y su ropa que no parece de puto emo!? Sin ofender Bonnie –se interrumpió mirando al pelimorado que se encogió de hombros.

– Si logras que deje de usar mi ropa por mi bien.

– ¿¡Acaso crees que por ser un estúpido estereotipo de la sociedad todo será genial!? O pues mira, mañana me pongo una puti falda y me pinto como payaso a ver si así me quieren –ironizo haciendo poses raras–. Creí que eras más listo pero veo que solo eres un… un…

– ¿Idiota? –pregunto Bonnie.

– ¿Tarado? –ahora el que pregunto fue Puppet.

– ¿Pendejo? –todos observaron a Toy Freddy el cual solo desvió la vista fingiendo demencia.

– UNA ESTUPIDA –le grito mientras se alejaba con lágrimas en los ojos, Toy Bonnie solo la miro irse arrepentido.

– Mangle… –murmuro, miro a su banda la cual negó con desaprobación mientras se alejaban igual de decepcionados. Bonnie se acercó y le quito a la fuerza su sudadera dejándolo con una camisa blanca algo gastada.

– No mereces usarla –solo eso pronuncio antes de irse dejándolo entre la multitud que solo cuchicheaban.

* * *

– Entonces, esta semana que me fui de vacaciones con Mari me dices que ¿te cortaste el cabello, te robaste la ropa del conejo emo y te volviste un idiota? –pregunto Springtrap dudoso, su hermano asintió–. Si… eres estúpido.

– Lo sé ¿Cómo me deje influenciar? –susurro abatido cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos a esta ciudad? –le pregunto, el asintió–. Al principio el que sufría de esto era yo porque tengo el cabello más largo que tú, en esos momentos pensé cortármelo pero una chica me dijo "Si a la gente no le gusta tu forma de ser, que se jodan, si viviéramos de complacer a la gente todos estaríamos muertos, nunca se tiene contentos a todos"

– Mangle…

– Exacto, a ella peor la criticaban, tú no has pasado ni la mitad de lo que ella, así que no seas maricon y ve a arreglar las cosas.

– Pero… ¿Cómo?

– Empieza por sacarte mis pantalones –le ordeno Bonnie entrando a la habitación–. No se te ven nada bien.

– Ay, ay y a ti si ¿no? –contesto el pequeño comenzando a quitárselos.

– Claro, solo a mí se me ven bien –hizo una pose de diva.

– ¡Ja! Por dios, nadie es más diva que yo –el peli azul puso una mano en sus caderas e intento aventar su cabello pero recordó que lo corto.

– Por dios –murmuro el mayor, ambos se observaron avergonzados–. Tsk, serán… nadie, y lo recalco, nadie es más diva que yo –les aclaro haciendo lo que el pequeño intento hace unos segundos pero el con éxito, los tres soltaron una risa.

– ¡AY NO ME JODAS! ¿¡HASTA MIS CALZONES!?

– ¡PERDON! ¡YA TE LOS REGRESO!

– ¡NI LOCO, AHORA ME COMPRAS OTROS!

* * *

En la pizzería ya todos trabajaban menos Puppet y Toy Bonnie los cuales junto a Springtrap planeaban alguna plan, macabramente planeado encima de un plano del local.

Por otro lado Mangle intentaba controlar a los pequeñines que ese día estaba más imperativos que nunca. Alzo la vista para saludar a los recién llegados pero al darse que eran sus compañeros hizo una mueca.

– Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza –pero trabajo es trabajo.

– Mira, es la llorona –se burló una chica.

– Buenas tardes, pasen, pasen –el peliazul aparecía atrás de la albina con una máscara de conejo azul, todos lo vieron raro.

– ¿Y eso Toy? –pregunto un chico.

– Es para un evento, como sea, siéntense que la función va a comenzar –les dirigió a dos mesas cerca del escenario.

– Pero es la hora… –iba a decir Mangle pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de Springtrap el cual solo sonrió nervioso y la llevo a una mesa.

– Tu igual deberías descansar y sentarte –cuando la dejo ella vio a Toy Chica y Toy Freddy, les pregunto con la mirada y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

– ¿Hola? Probando, probando ¿se escucha? –pregunto Toy Bonnie, todos asintieron mirándolo curioso por la máscara–. Genial, hoy tenemos una dinámica distinta pues yo, Toy Bonnie para algunos, BonBon para otros quiero cantarles una canción, es la primera vez que lo hago así que… bueno, espero que les guste –tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar.

– Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire –miro a Manlge de forma arrepentida, aunque no se notó por la máscara.  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life –sonrió desanimado.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Mis..., no way it's all good,  
it didn't slow me down –se bajó del escenario y aun tocando y cantando miro a sus nuevos "amigos"  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look, I'm still around –dejo de tocar por unos segundos y se quitó la máscara.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, fucking perfect –revelo su rostro maquillado con una sombra morada, sus pestañas risadas, una sonrisa amable y su rubor el cual había cubierto con anterioridad con polvo.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are fucking perfect to me –miro al público, todos los "adultos" estaban horrorizados, los niños sonreían felices pues notaban ese cambio en su guitarrista favorito, sus amigos sonreían con alegría en especial Mangle.

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself, you are wrong –se acercó a unas chicas las cuales se pintaban en exceso y les sonrió con dulzura.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead –miro a aquellos jugadores de futboll que fingían siempre ser rudos. El negó sin dejar de sonreír.

So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game –miro al chico que lo invito a la fiesta, que le dijo que vestía como niña, que lo cambio.  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same –se acercó a una mesa con dos señoras, una de ellas alejo a su hija del "mal ejemplo" otra se quejó con Freddy para que "entre en razón". Ambas bajaron la mirada con vergüenza.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, fucking perfect –se alejó de ellas y acerco a sus amigos los cuales sonrieron entusiasmados.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are fucking perfect to me –miro a la albina la cual lo miro feliz.

The whole world stares  
while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried  
But we try too hard,  
it's a waste of my time –se acercó a los niños que celebraban, no entendían el porqué de aquella canción pero ellos se sentían bien escuchándola.

Done looking for the critics  
because they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair –apunto su cabello y miro a la gente acusatoriamente. Como si los culpara por lo que le hizo.  
Strange ourselves  
and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that? –eso parecía una pregunta a todos, la mayoría bajo la cabeza apenado.

Yes, I'm pretty, pretty, pretty –se apuntó a si mismo.  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, fucking perfect –muchos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are fucking perfect to me  
You are perfect, you're perfect –Mangle se levantó y corrió a donde su amigo.

Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me –bajo su guitarra y en ese momento Mangle lo abrazo del cuello riendo, el igual soltó un par de risas.

– AL FIN REACCIONASTE –celebro.

– Lo sé, pobre de mí cabello, tardará en crecer –se lamentó, Toy Chica se acercó y lo abrazo sonriendo, los tres fueron abrazados por Toy Freddy.

– Sigue siendo un maricon –todos miraron a un chico el cual miraba aburrido, la zorrita iba a intervenir pero.

– **You're too fucking perfect** –pronuncio dejando escapar una sonrisa.


	2. A veces no es tan malo cambiar

**Notas importantes:**  
 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawton. La trama sí.**  
 **Personajes principales: Chica y Toy Chica (Toy)**  
 **Personaje original: Max.**  
 **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute hacerlo.**

* * *

 **– ¡Ey! ¡Bety la fea!**

 **– ¿Es… mujer? Creí que era hombre.**

 **– Definitivamente salió a su padre, no me creo que sea tu hija.**

Su respiración era agitada, se apretujo en ese pequeño cubículo en el que se escondía mientras planeaba como escapar de aquellos brabucones, pero la tarea era imposible. Ella es una simple mocosa débil y pequeña, una pequeña pollita a la vista de los coyotes. Se exalto cuando escucho su celular y contesto en susurro.

– ¿Toy? –pregunto.

– Sí, soy yo… ¿No me digas que te están molestando? Le diré a alguien que vaya a ayudarte no te preocupes –le dijo con molestia, odiaba que molestaran a su hermana mayor.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien… creo –respondió soltando un suspiro y levantándose, se supone que va bien en educación física así que no tenía que preocuparse. Ella, una pequeña rubia de cabello corto y algo quebrado, ojos morados y grandes, piel amarillenta aunque no era por enfermedad, así era la genética familiar, con unas cejas pobladas las cuales no la hacían ver mejor y algo rellenita, comía muy bien la pequeña. Se acercó a un espejo del baño y se vio.

Sus torturas diarias no mentían, pensaba, parecía hombre y uno muy feo. Soltando un suspiro abrió un poco la puerta y miro que los tipos esos estaban al fondo del pasillo, se dio ánimos y abrió de golpe echándose a correr.

– OYE MONSTRUITO, VUELVE –escucho el grito, no miro a atrás porque sabía que se tropezaría y quedaría a su merced. Como pudo salió corriendo de la escuela con ellos pisándole los talones. Finalmente llego a su barrio agradeciendo por haberlos perdido y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa se alivió, paro de correr y se adentró a su hogar.

– ¡CHICA! –chillo su hermanita corriendo a abrazarla, la pequeña se veía de cuatro años.

– Hola ¿Ya comiste? –pregunto a su hermana con una sonrisa, era solo unos cuantos centímetros más alta, aparte de fea y parecer hombre era enana, que rollo.

– ¿No te hicieron nada? –murmuro preocupada, la mayor negó sonriendo tiernamente.

– Soy rápida –celebro. Su hermana dio un par de aplausos alegre.

– ¡No he comido, vamos quiero comer con mi hermanita! –exclamo jalándola del brazo, la pequeña era rubia como su hermana pero con unos ojos azules brillantes y lindos, de nariz y boca pequeñas, con cejas menos pobladas, un rubor natural en el rostro, de piel blanca. Aparte, era más alta que las de su edad lo cual ya era un buen indicio.

Todo lo contrario al "Patito feo"

* * *

Toy estaba esperando en la sala junto a su madre, una mujer hermosa, rubia como sus hijas con ojos azules, de complexión delgada y piel amarillenta, un rubor natural en el rostro con una nariz y boca pequeñas, cejas pobladas pero bien arregladas con delineador.

– Llegue –aviso Chica dirigiéndose a su cuarto a paso apresurado.

– Ven aquí –dijo su madre sin verla ocupada en una revista, a la mayor de las hermanas se le tenso el cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a su progenitora con la vista baja–. Mírame a los ojos –ordeno poniéndola más nerviosa.

La niña lo pensó por unos momentos y lentamente alzo el rostro dejando ver unas raspones en sus pómulos y un ojo algo morado, su hermana soltó una exclamación de pánico. Su madre frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

– ¡TRAIGAN MI CELULAR! –grito la dama exaltando a todos los de la casa, una señorita se apresuró y le entrego el artefacto–. ¡Ya verán esos mocosos! –gruño eufórica, ambas permanecieron en silencio escuchando a su madre quejarse con la escuela y enfurecerse cuando le dieron la excusa de "Paso fuera de horario escolar"

La rubia se alejó de ahí y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto comenzando a tratarse los raspones, soltó un suspiro pesado recordando su día. Ya no quería seguir en esa penosa situación.

* * *

Como siempre la rubia trataba de pasar desapercibida de sus compañeros usando una sudadera vieja y una máscara de pollito que le regalo un maestra en un festival. Se mantuvo en el patio un rato viendo a lo lejos a los brabucones esos molestar a otros chicos, sintió pena y si supiera defenderse si quiera los ayudaría, pero era una inútil. Miro hacia otro lado alejándose dejando a los corderos en manos de los coyotes.

Salía de la escuela logrando pasar desapercibida lo mejor que se pudo, mientras no sepan que era ella no llamaría la atención. Comenzó su largo sendero de regreso a casa hasta que un anuncio llamo su atención, mirando a todos lados y asegurándose que no había nadie de la escuela cerca se quitó la máscara mirando aquel anuncio de clases de karate.

Lo pensó un poco y saco su celular mandándole un mensaje a su hermana para avisarle que llegaría tarde. Se dirigió a donde decía aquel anuncio cuidando de no perderse o saber cómo volver.

* * *

Miro con admiración a aquellos alumnos que luchaban entre ellos, se metió a ese lugar aun con su sudadera puesta pero sin la máscara, estaba un noventa por ciento segura que sus compañeros no estarían por ahí. Su mirada divago en el sitio buscando al encargado hasta encontrarlo, se acercó tímidamente recibiendo aquella mirada penetrante y seria, agacho la mirada.

– Vengo a preguntar por las clases de…

– En ese lugar busca un traje a tu medida y vuelves conmigo para que te de tu cinta –le indico, ella parpadeo confundida.

– Sobre el pago…

– Ve por un traje y regresa –volvió a decir, la rubia asintió y se alejó corriendo al sitio con algo de emoción. Tomo un traje y fue a los vestidores para cambiarse, cuando estuvo lista volvió con su nuevo profesor que le dio una cinta blanca. La llevo con sus compañeros y la dejo a merced de un cinta verde, el chico la inspecciono de pies a cabeza.

– Muéstrame tus capacidades –ordeno haciendo la pose para iniciar, Chica lo copia enseguida, el entrenado hace sonar una campana y cuando la rubia lo siente está en el piso adolorida–. Párate –volvió a ordenar, como puede se levanta y se pone en posición nuevamente.

Los demás observaban como siempre terminaba la rubia en el piso pero siempre se volvía a parar cada vez con más dificultad, el entrenador aplaudió y ambos se detuvieron.

– Estas dentro –aviso, la chica lo vio confundida.

– Era para ver si puedes aguantar –explico el otro joven–, muchos vienen y empiezan con el entrenamiento, pero deserten ese mismo día porque no aguanta, mocoso, tú has demostrado estar determinado a pararte –le sonrió orgulloso el chico, el maestro asintió.

– ¿Moco…so? –pregunto confundida, entonces se dio cuenta, creían que era hombre, ya se le hacía raro que no tuvieran un poco de delicadeza con ella. Cuando iba a hablar se interrumpió, si decía que era mujer ellos la comenzarían a tratar con más "suavidad", lo pensó unos momentos, sus brabucones jamás han tenido piedad por ella así que necesitaba aprender de lo más duro, asintió y se levantó con pesar.

– Empezaremos con tu entrenamiento ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto un chico cinta negra que observaba con curiosidad al nuevo integrante.

– Soy Chic… –se interrumpió bruscamente, si decía su nombre se darían cuenta–… o… Chico –se presentó nerviosa, el maestro la vio de reojo, él no era tonto, pero si quería fingir ser hombre no le detendría.

* * *

– ¿Chica? ¿Dónde estuviste? –pregunto su madre pero al verla algo desarreglada se preocupó–. ¿¡Qué te…!?

– ¡No es lo que crees! –le interrumpió nerviosa–, me metí a clases de karate –explico sobándose el brazo el cual estaba adolorido como todo su cuerpo.

– ¿¡Por qué!? –cuestiono su madre alterada, sabía que podían lastimar a su pequeña con los entrenamientos.

– ¡Necesito hacerme más fuerte! No puedo estar toda la vida huyendo como gallina, debo enfrentarme a ellos algún día y plantarles cara, no solo esconderme tras de ti –explico la rubia agachando la mirada, su hermana la miro con duda.

– ¿Y qué tal te fue? –cuestiono la pequeña.

– Fue… ¡Fue genial! –chillo con emoción, su madre la miro curiosa–, como todos piensan que soy hombre no están con eso de "Tratarla más delicadamente"

– ¿Desde cuando eso es bueno? –pregunto su madre con sorpresa y temor.

– Esos bravucones no me tratan más "delicadamente" por ser mujer, necesito saber enfrentarlos y si fingir ser hombre me ayuda, lo hare –explico con determinación, tomo sus cosas y fue corriendo a su cuarto feliz de la vida.

– Ay, Toy ¿Qué hare con tu hermana? –pregunto su madre cubriendo sus ojos.

– Chica se ve feliz, tal vez sea buena idea –apoyo la niña, ambas se vieron unos minutos sin terminar de convencerse a sí mismas.

* * *

En esos momentos "Chico" estaba nervioso, iban a pelear todos los cintas blancas, la última vez que se enfrentó a alguien fue cuando la admitieron y desde entonces se había vuelto en promedio buena, pero no sabía que tanto. Ese era su "examen" para pasar de ser cinta blanca a cinta amarilla.

– Te toca –indico el maestro apuntándola con la cabeza, nerviosa se pare y se colocó frente a su contrincante.

– Vamos hermani… to, ¡Si se puede! –animo Toy mirándola, ella sonrió tímidamente porque todos se quedaron viendo a la menor.

– Aquí vamos –murmuro tomando aire y concentrándose en su objetivo. Cuando la campana sonó se animó a dar el primer paso. Todos miraban como aquel "niño" peleaba con esmero y determinación, no parecía el mismo pollito tímido que cuando llego por primera vez, su entrenador se sintió orgulloso de aquella pequeña que siempre se esforzó por mejorar.

– ¡SI! –chillo Toy emocionada, su hermana logro derribar a su contrincante, la rubia comenzó a respirar agitadamente mirando al chico a sus pies.

– ¿Gane? –murmuro sin creerlo, miro a su maestro el cual asintió sonriéndole levemente, ella alzo los brazos sintiéndose victoriosa. Sus compañeros le comenzaron a adular y festejar mientras ella ayudaba a su contrincante a pararse y se daban una reverencia.

– ¡Eres el mejor! –celebro la de ojos azules abrazándola, ambas comenzaron a reír animadas y la sonrisa de felicidad no abandonaba el rostro de la pollita.

* * *

– Ma' me voy a entrenar –anuncio una Chica de ya trece años, el tiempo solo había ayudado a que creciera y ahora su pelo le llegaba a los hombros recogido en una pequeña colita baja, a pesar de eso seguían pensando que era varón.

– Con cuidado mi niña –le despidió la dama y la vio alejarse, volteo a ver a su otra hija de diez años que se estaba arreglando en el baño, sonrió mirando a su pequeña, cada una tenía sus diferencias notorias y a pesar de eso su relación era buena.

– ¿Hoy que quieres comer? –pregunto dulcemente.

– ¡Pollo frito! –pidió con emoción.

– Vale…

* * *

Chica entrenaba soltando patadas a un costal sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros, miro de reojo su cinta la cual ahora era verde, a pesar de que ya podía más o menos defenderse seguía viviendo con el miedo de sus bravucones, soltó un suspiro dejando de entrenar y limpiándose el sudor de la frente hasta que escucho un alboroto de la sala principal, curiosa se acercó y lo vio; piel morena, nariz ancha y labios delgados, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, pequeños, mucho más alto que ella por lo cual se sintió intimidada cuando dirigió su vista hacia ella.

– Ven aquí pequeñin –llamo uno de sus compañeros y se acercó algo insegura, lo miro fijamente tratando de no desviar la mirada–, te perdiste el show, este chico acaba de vencer a Bill.

– ¿¡Enserio!? –pregunto con asombro, Bill era cinta roja, el chico sonrió levemente.

– Tenía un poco de practica –comento rascando su nuca y dirigiéndole una mirada a la pequeña la cual lo miraba con admiración.

– Veo que ya se conocieron –comento el maestro colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia haciéndola sonroja de la vergüenza, siempre que hacia eso se veía más enana.

– Algo así, un gusto soy Max –se presentó extendiendo su mano, ella lo tomo gustosa, el chico le intimido al principio pero parecía amable–. ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

Todos parpadearon confundidos y Chica solo lo vio con sorpresa, abrió la boca sin poder creerlo ¿¡Cómo se dio cuenta que era mujer!?

– ¿Señorita? –pregunto un chico confundido, el pelinegro lo volteo a ver con una ceja en alto.

– Si ¿Tiene algo de malo? –cuestiono confuso, su maestro sonrió de lado, al fin alguien se daba cuenta–. No me digan que… –susurro para sí mismo, entonces todos entendieron y miraron en shock al rubio, ahora rubia para sus conocimientos. Ella no salía de su asombro.

– ¿¡ERAS MUJER!? –preguntaron con sorpresa, ella asintió bajando la mirada, Max los miro serio.

– Hay que estar muy ciegos para no darse cuenta –comento de forma indiferente.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –pregunto el maestro algo divertido por la situación. La niña desvió la mirada avergonzada.

– Es fácil darse cuenta por el tono de voz, aparte sus rasgos son muy delicados para que sea hombre –explico indiferente para luego mirar a su compañera con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué nos dejaste creer que eras hombre? –cuestiono un compañero, la pregunta no sonaba a reclamo sino más bien a duda.

– Porque sabía que si les decía que era niña me iba a tratar diferente –respondió juntando sus manos cerradas en puños, aquello le pareció adorable a más de uno. Algunos hasta se alegraron porque siempre al estar cerca de ella sentían esa ternura y empezaban a dudar de su sexualidad.

– Pues…

– Dejémonos de tanta charlo –aviso el entrenador–, sigan entrenando, quiero dejar una cosa en claro, hombre, mujer, perro, ratón, todos aquí somos tratados igual, en cuanto vea que a Chica la tratan distinto los pongo a entrenar conmigo –advirtió, la mayoría asintió rápidamente asustados por esa amenaza y todos volvieron a lo suyo.

– Chica, lindo nombre –menciono el nuevo, la rubia se sonrojo y se echó a correr al saco de box bajo la divertida mirada de Max.

Después de un par de horas más de entrenamiento fue suficiente para la chica que había estado desde la tarde y ya casi empezaba a anochecer. Se fue a vestir rápidamente y cuando salió tenía a alguien esperándola, miro al nuevo con curiosidad, él le sonrió.

– ¿Me dejas acompañarte a casa?

* * *

Ambos iban caminando a la par en completo silencio, la rubia apenada y el tranquilo, no sabía porque estando con ella le causaba una mezcla entre confianza, calma y ternura. La miro de reojo. Cuando Chica reconoció su casa la apunto.

– Aquí vivo –anuncio, él sonrió y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido.

– Oh miren pero si es Bety la fea –se burlaron unos chicos, los dos voltearon a ver a esos vándalos los cuales sonreían burlones mirando a la niña–. ¿Qué paso patito feo? ¿No hablas?

Chica iba a decir algo para que la dejaran de molestar pero su acompañante salto en su defensa–. A una dama no se le trata así –dijo seriamente, los tres bufones rieron ante sus palabras.

– ¿Dama? Espero que no hables de ese monstruito –se burlaron, el frunció el ceño molesto.

– No le llames así, ella es una chica realmente hermosa y no permitiré que unos idiotas le rebajen –respondió molesto, Chica lo miro con asombro, jamás en su vida escucho que alguien le dijera que era "bonita", su hermana y madre no contaban.

– ¿Hermosa? Amigo, sí que te faltan los lentes –se siguieron burlando haciéndolo enfurecer.

– ¿Quién eres para juzgarla? ¿Narciso? Ja, deberían verse en un espejo –se burló. Los tipos le gruñeron–, además, ella es preciosa, por eso no dejare que la critiquen imbéciles –les dio una fría mirada que le helo la sangre a todos, incluida la rubia, ellos soltaron un chasquido y se fueron.

– Nos vemos pato feo –se despidieron burlesco y se alejaron, el pelinegro resoplo molesto.

– ¿Quiénes se creen? –cuestiono molesto, ella lo miro tímidamente.

– Son unos idiotas –murmuro bajando la mirada, él sonrió y se acercó.

– Bueno, nos vemos Chica –la tomo del mentón haciendo que alcé la vista y le dio un beso en la frente que la puso colorada. Se alejó despidiéndose con la mano, ella igual hizo un además mirándolo irse. Se metió corriendo a su casa y se encontró a su hermana que ya era unos varios centímetros más alta.

– ¿Chica? ¿Qué paso? Estas muy roja –comento la de ojos azules acercándose–. ¿Algún chico? –pregunto pícaramente y cuando noto que el sonrojo se intensifico chillo–. ¿Quién es? Cuenta, cuenta.

– No lo conoces, es de karate –balbuceo aun recordándolo–, me… me defendió de los idiotas esos y me dijo "hermosa" –susurro poniéndose más colorada, su hermana la abrazo feliz.

– ¡Por dios! Debes contarme todo sobre el –advirtió, ella negó.

– Apenas lo conozco, solo sé que se llama Max.

– Hasta sus nombres combinan "Maxica" –celebro, Chica desvió la mirada avergonzada, odiaba ese lado fangirl de su hermana.

* * *

La rubia se encontraba escuchando música en su cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a su hermana, de ya trece años.

– ¿Qué pasa Toy? –pregunto curiosa, su hermana la miro seriamente.

– Lo he pensado todo el día y me convencí –explico, pero solo la revolvió más.

– ¿Convencí? –pregunto sonriendo confundida.

– ¡CAMBIO DE LOOK! –exclamo tomándola de la mano.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –murmuro extrañada.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto aparentemente calmada–. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Te has visto en un espejo!? Para combinar ropa estas jodida ¿¡Qué tienes que ver un pantalón de seda con una camisa deportiva!? –le reclamo asustándola–. Aparte, siempre he querido peinarte, pero como antes no te dejabas crecer el pelo…

– B-bien –susurro tímidamente–. ¿Ya comiste?

– No –se lamentó–, no hay comida hecha y ya vez que hoy es el día de descanso de los trabajadores.

– Vale, preparare algo –comento y se paró de su cama para encaminarse a la cocina.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? –pregunto dudosa.

– Si, tuve que aprender cuando mamá se embarazo de ti, no iba a comer la comida de la tía.

– No me lo recuerdes, esos cupcakes me intoxicaron –murmuro su hermana con un escalofrío.

* * *

Miro de reojo al pelinegro que solo hablaba con el maestro para después dar una reverencia e irse, le pareció extraño que no haya ido a entrenar así que le dio un par de patadas al costal y se apresuró para cambiarse y alcanzarlo.

– ¡MAX! –lo llamo poniéndolo nervioso–. Max, ¿Por qué hoy no entrenaste? ¿De que hablaste con el maestro? –cuestiono llegando a su lado–. ¿Paso algo? –pregunto con preocupación, aquella cara que puso pudo con el chico que la abrazo poniéndola colorada.

– Yo… ya no voy a ir a entrenar –murmuro. Chica lo miro separándose del abrazo y pidiendo una explicación con la mirada–. Me mudare… por problemas familiares –susurro bajando la mirada.

– ¿¡EH!? ¿Te vas? –pregunto deprimiéndose, él se escandalizo.

– Pero te prometo que seguiremos hablando por las redes y yo tratare de venir en vacaciones –propuso aunque eso no sirvió de mucho.

– No es lo mismo… –susurro triste, él igual lo estaba, Chica era una persona muy especial para él–. ¿Puedo ir a despedirte?

* * *

Llego a su hogar después de regresar de la vieja casa de su amigo, sonrió recordando cómo se despidió con un beso en la frente, justo como el primer día que se conocieron. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y miro a Toy.

– Sé que te animara –le mostro unas tijeras.

– ¿Ah? ¿Lo del cambio iba enserio? –pregunto mirándolas.

– Muy enserio, pensaba que como ya está largo hacerte una cola.

– No gracias –murmuro con una mueca.

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿Estas rechazando mi cola? –pregunto molesta, ambas se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a reírse de lo extraño que sonó eso–. Que mamá no se entere de esto, de por si piensa que salgo con Mangle –comento Toy entre risas.

– Bien… –susurro Chica, miro un objeto en particular, unas pinzas–. ¿Y eso?

– Oh, pensaba arreglarte esas cejas.

– ¿Eh?

– Chica, ya no tienen forma, a te las arreglas o te las arreglo y como no pasara lo primero…

– Bien…

* * *

– Tu no harás el examen –comento el entrenador confundiendo a Chica.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono dudosa.

– Hay algo que debes hacer para ganar la cinta negra y no es aquí –explico confundiéndola más, ella asintió lentamente y se retiró tomando sus cosas.

* * *

Se paseaba por la escuela recibiendo miradas de asombro por su cambio de look, ella se sentía un poco incomoda por esas miradas que trato de ignorar. Se dirigió al patio casi a zancadas por lo terriblemente tensa que le ponía esa atención. Se topó con unos bravucones idiotas molestando a un chico de pelo morado, se acercó molesta y los encaro.

– ¿Qué creen que hacen? –pregunto sacando un coraje que no sabía que tenía, los jóvenes dejaron de reír, el de pelo morado la miro confuso.

– Pero si es Bety la… ¿fea? –cuando la vieron bien se quedaron en asombro, como todos, esas cejas pobladas eran más delgadas y definidas, su cabello era largo y rubio amarrado en una media cola, su vestimenta ahora era una musculosa negra con una camisa encima, roja, a cuadros y de manga larga, abierta, sus pantalones de mezclilla y su expresión decidida.

– Les hice una pregunta y quiero que me la contesten ahora –ordeno altiva, todos se sorprendieron ante eso, pero ellos solo se burlaron.

– ¿Y si no qué? –pregunto uno burlón pero fue recibió por una patada en el rostro que lo noqueo, otro de los tipos se acercó con intenciones de lastimarla pero sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar ella lo tenía en el piso con una mano doblada en la espalda, miro de reojo al otro tipo el cual se estaba cagando del miedo.

– Bu~ –pronuncio divertida y el salió huyendo, el peli morado sonrió divertido–, largo idiotas –soltó al chico y él se levantó como pudo corriendo a socorrer al "líder de los monos", cuando se fueron estiro su mano al chico con una sonrisa alegre–. Soy Chica, un gusto~

– Bonnie, el gusto es mío –acepto la mano y le sonrió.

* * *

– Yagr marinera –saludo un pelirrojo a la rubia la cual hizo un ademan con una sonrisa alegre.

– ¿No llega al Freddo Godofredo? –pregunto mirando que les faltaba uno en el grupo.

– Creo que esta stalkeando gente, no ha de tardar –respondió colocándose tras el piano.

– Que se apure, no tenemos todo el día –comento el conejito del grupo con guitarra en manos.

– Ya saben cómo es Golden, se toma su tiempo, yo lo sabré –comenta el oso cantante del grupo.

– Pinche Golden cabrón –se quejó la rubia en un puchero sacándole risas a todos.

– Ya llegue enana –aviso el rubio llegando y tomando su bajo mirando a la otra rubia.

– ¡Enana tu abuela! –chillo molesta y tomando sus baquetas.

– También –respondió burlón y los demás soltaron una risa mientras la de ojos morados hacia un berrinche, sin más se colocó tras la batería y comenzaron a ensayar.

 _Los cambios no siempre son malos._

Pensó la rubia mirando en su bolsa una cinta negra que era su amuleto de la suerte.


End file.
